Only You
by barney's-amazingweird-world
Summary: Edward and Alice announce they are together, at the wedding, and leave. Heartbroken, Bella and Jasper seek comfort from each other, only to fall heads over heels, over one another.
1. The Dream

BELLA P.O.V

I didn't know how, or where I was, but I knew I was having a nightmare.

"It was the day of my wedding, to Edward, and I was sitting next to my parents. At first, I didn't exactly know why it was a nightmare. Then suddenly, the people sitting on the chairs all stood up simultaneously, in one graceful flowing motion. " That's strange…"I thought, but I pushed it out of my mind, I clumsily stood up with them, then I almost died of shock. In front of the altar, standing side by side with Edward, was Alice, wearing MY wedding dress. They both then kissed passionately, and turned to look at me, i was too shocked to say anything. Alice and Edward's mouths were identical smirks,

" I don't want you, Bella, and you're nothing to ME!" He snarled contemptuously,

" No! Ed- Edward!" I choked out. The whole crowd of people turned to me, their faces morphing into those of the Volturi, I turned to face my parents, only to see their faces turning into the three people who I hated with utmost passion. Aro. Caius. Marcus.

" HE does not need of you, human scum, BEGONE!" They screeched…"

" N-NO-NOOO!" I wailed, scratching at my face…"

"Bella!"

"Bella, love! Please wake up!"

"Bella, dear…"

Cold arms were caressing my head shaking me anxiously, hugging me. Strong cold arms then carried me bridal style and set me down on a chair. Someone growled beside me.

" Bella, you need to wake up now, darlin'" A Southern voice rang out beside me.

I opened my eyes, and saw the most beautiful pair of golden eyes staring into my soul.


	2. Is it You ?

"E-Edward?" I asked uncertainly, pain filled those beautiful eyes, with some other emotion, that I couldn't recognize.

" It's Jasper, Bella." He proudly whispered, as he sat me upright on the chair. He was proud, when he kept his bloodlust in check, and carried me down.

At once, Edward growled at Jasper, warning him to back off. He rushed to my side,

" Bella, my love, are you all right?" He asked with concern, stroking my cheek. At that, I broke down, sobbing. Edward hugged me close comforting me, but I only cried harder. He looked around the room for help, before sitting me down on his knees. I hugged as close as I possibly could, while placing urgent kisses on his face. I slowly calmed down with every kiss I placed on his cheek, eyelids, anywhere I could reach. SOMEONE then decided to clear his throat. I blushed crimson, adjusting my sitting position on Edward's lap. I looked around the room. Everyone seemed tense, then seeing me smile, they them selves smiled and they relaxed their crouched positions.

"Oh Bella, I was so worried, dear. Are you alright?" Esme asked worriedly. I gave her a half smile. Edward sighed behind me, "My Bella, He said fondly, taking my hands" always putting others first"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Emmet and Jasper thinly disguised their snickers, and I glared at them.

"Bella, darlin' I know you might not want to talk about this, but what were you dreamin' about?" Jasper asked. I immediately tensed, and looked at Alice, I hadn't for the whole night. She looked concerned, sad, pissed? I shifted my gaze to Jasper, " I can't tell you" I whispered, not with Alice and Edward in the room. This time Carlisle butted in "Bella, you have to tell us, or we can't help you." He said gently. I crossed my arms tightly around my middle, my calm demeanor immediately fading, now I knew how a rabbit felt, trapped. I shook my head wildly: " I…I CAN'T TELL YOU OKAY? JUST…STOP IT!" I screamed and sobbed my breath coming in wild hiccups, Edward immediately hugged me close, kissing my neck. Somehow, it didn't feel…right anymore, I longed for the touch of my savior, even if it came in the form of a hug. I had eyes only for Jasper, imploring him to understand, he seemed the only one who could "Please…" I hoarsely pleaded. Jasper narrowed his eyes, then blinked once, signaling that he knew I wasn't going to talk, but that he would be coming to "my room" to hunt out answers. My room was the guest room, but Esme furnished it to look like a hotel room.

" I don't think we should bother Bella anymore, she obviously doesn't want to talk." Jasper told the rest of the family. Edward stiffened behind me, and Alice looked like she had swallowed a trunkful of anchovies, and had her 1001 credit cards taken away. Without waiting for a response, Jasper swiftly picked me up in his arms, and carried me to my room. However, he had not, even with his vampire hearing, hear my quite sigh of comfort and relief.


	3. I Wish

I LOVE YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT ADN KIND AND WILLING TO PUT UP WITH MY CRAP.

there, all better C:

but really, i do. i really appreciate that you all take the time to wait for me, and i'm going to say this now. Ever since i went to my new school, it's been so hectic, i can't do anything on fanfic. SO i will probably be updating on important days like summer break, or christmas, or my birthday, Oct 3.'

i am so sorry, and i know you all are like : WTF, i put up wiht her this long... ASLKFJDHFKJH?

sorry, i love you guys too :)

"Slam" went the door of "my" room. Jasper gently stood me on my feet, and I unsteadily walked to the bed, feeling his eyes on my back all the while. With a gusty sigh, I plopped down onto the bed's crisp white-blue sheets, my cheeks tinged with pink. I turned to face Jasper, who miraculously had already moved to the furthest corner on the room from me. I felt a pang of … sadness?

"I-" I started to say, when Jasper interrupted me. "Bella, what were you thinkin'? I could have easily snapped your neck and drained you! I could have killed you." He tossed the words angrily at me, his eyes looked almost brown in the shadows, but even I could see the haunted look in them. "Jasp- " I tried again feebly, "Bella, you know that I'm not the world's most stable vampire… I could've killed you." He repeated the last few words to himself in such a low voice that I almost missed.

"JASPER HALE WHITLOCK!" I shouted over his ramblings, having heard enough, "you are not a monster…" I trailed off slowly, as I walked towards him, wary of making a sudden move, and careful not to stir the air around too much. My hand was stretched towards him, longing to reassure him. He made no move away from me, just pressing his body closer to the wall behind him. I was right in front of him, so close, yet so far away. And when I reached out for him, I cupped his cheek, searching his eyes, trying to make him understand. I then slowly, oh so slowly, wrapped my arms around his waist. I rested my head on his chest, and tried not to breathe…and failed. Two strong arms encircled my waist and rested lightly …on my unmentionable. I breathed in his scent, comforting and familiar, the smell from my faded childhood, something that I thought I'd long forgotten. My lips curved up in an involuntary smile. " Bella darlin'… thanks", Jasper said quietly, so low I almost couldn't hear the last word.

Then of course, Edward had to come in and ruin the moment.

" Bella, love. How are you? You were so…terrified, I didn't know what to d- Jasper, why are you holding my fiancée?"

" I don't know, maybe it's cause I'm in the middle of hmm, I don't know, COMFORTING HER MAYBE?" Jasper's sarcasm made me bury my head into his chest again to hide the fact that I was trembling with laughter. " Not funny, Jasper. Bella, love, do you want to go back to sleep now? You've had a long day." I reluctantly took his outstretched hand as he led me to my bed. I slipped in and turned on my side, calling out " Good night, Edward, good night… Jasper." Edward leaned in and pressed his lips against my forehead, he smiled and left. Jasper stared at me and suddenly; he was sitting on my bed. He smiled at me, a real smile, and I of course had to open my mouth, " Finally, finally you decided to give me the real deal of a smile, not the watery crap that you normally give me."

" … Say what?" Jasper stuttered as he stared at me with his mouth hanging wide open. "Close your mouth Jasper, you're gonna catch flies."

"..." Jasper spluttered as he tried to keep calm. I smiled inwardly, it wasn't every day that I was able to shock a vampire. "You are extraordinary Bella." "Goodnight Jasper", I squeezed my eyes shut, and pretended to be asleep. Then, Jasper pounced on me, still careful not to jostle me too much. " Darlin', if you wanna pretend to sleep, you might want to slow your heartbeat a lil' " His voice sounded remarkably near me. I giggled like a teenage girl, and turned to face him.

I didn't expect him to be so close.

His lips were inches away from mine, his breath fanning gently on my face. Even I could feel the growing and changing of the atmosphere around us. Jasper stared at me, his eyes reflecting kindness, amusement, and… was that love? How could I ever think that Edward was Adonis, when I had perfection literally in my face? "Bella, look at me" he whispered, brushing his cool fingertips against the line of my jaw. And leaning closer, closer… I could see the flecks of brown in his eyes, and felt a tingling in the atmostsphere…

" I'm so sorry Bella, I shouldn't be doing this" Jasper sounded, suddenly tearing himself away, and to across the room. Back to exactly where we started. I sat up, still stunned, "Jasper, wait!" I exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Bella." He was gone before I could say otherwise.

Jasper POV:

"I'm so sorry Bella."

I didn't expect to get so close, but how could I not? She unknowingly drew me closer; ever since that day Edward brought her here. Everything about her enticed me, her scent, her personality, and definitely her looks.

She was like no one I had ever met before, she was beautiful and definitely selfless and insecure, but smarter than most people her age. But that doesn't mean I don't love Alice, I've always loved Alice, she saved me when I needed saving, and she has been saving me ever since. She was my anchor, and I the ship; she was what held me in place. How could I do this? What am I doing to Alice? Bella was like a sister, a beautiful elusive sister, a sister that was indeed getting married in a few days time. I wasn't going to faun over her like a lost puppy; this was never meant to happen, was it? I shook my head frantically, trying to rid myself of those beautiful, if not slightly sad chocolate eyes. But I knew that they would still nudge themselves gently into my thoughts and memories.

" Jasper baby, is there something wrong? I can help you fix it" Alice asked me, her doe eyes staring at me with none other than concern, and a huge dose of lust. Well, let's say we had just begun to get busy, if you get what I mean. I forced on a smile, " Not now, Allie sweet. I'm a little preoccupied by the wedding and all.. " "Jaspie, it's Bella, you don't need to worry. I've got it all planned. " I sighed, and sat on the bed, and waited for the next day to come.


End file.
